


into the blue and sunny morn

by Myworldoffanfanfiction



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Boys Kissing, Child!Ben, Child!Rami, Child!Sami, M/M, No Smut, They Are Kids, alternative universe, child!gwilym, child!joe, hes only mentioned - Freeform, this was going to be something else’s but it turned into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldoffanfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldoffanfanfiction
Summary: “You stole these from Sami?!” Joe barked out a laugh, throwing his head back and almost dropping his Nerds onto the bed“Shhh!” Rami put his hand over Joe’s loud mouth, grinning slightly even through his annoyance “He’s gonna hear!”
Relationships: Joe Mazzello/Rami Malek
Kudos: 8





	into the blue and sunny morn

They had been so close since the first day they met each other, Joe and Rami being the first two to meet when they were both 10 months old, their parents being the best of friends which meant their children had to follow suit. And they did, the two babies loved each other the day they met, playing contently and giggling and making up those own language to talk to each other, it was adorable. They grew up together and on the first day of school they met Ben, who they thought was cool because he had blond hair and as a 3 year old that is cool. Then, a week in they met Gwilym, a much taller boy that the shortest took a liking too instantly when he hugged him once and lifted him off of his feet. 

Ben and Joe were mischievous little devils together, when Joe wasn’t around helping Rami with whatever the shortest, still baby-faced little toddler wanted, him and Ben were probably Satan reincarnated. They had once pulled a prank on their class mates by putting glue in the paints to see what happened (The paints stuck less and the two got time-outs, that’s what happened). Obviously the two let Rami and Gwilym free of their traps, knowing how much the two of them disliked pranks... okay it was more that Rami disliked them the most and Gwilym would do anything to protect the smallest in their group. Obviously they let Sami get caught by the glue-paint prank, and thankfully got the twins correctly. And before you ask, yes, they once tried to scare Sami but scared Rami and they felt like the worse people on earth

Gwilym actually took part in their prank they pulled on their elementary school at age 10, where they took down every clock from the classrooms walls or messes the clocks time up. They needed Gwilym because he was surprisingly tall and would be actually able to reach the clocks just standing on a stool. 

They obviously informed Rami of the prank before they did it so he knew to bring a watch to school that day, regardless if it was ‘against school dress-code’. 

Rami despised ‘dress-code’, even at the age of 12 he found it weird that he and all the other boys weren’t allowed long hair or jewellery. Why couldn’t boys hear stuff like that? Why couldn’t they wear makeup? He had so many questions, and he obviously went to his three best friends for answers. 

They were at lunch, Rami taking out his ‘Eggplant fried with spices and tomato sauce’ that his mother had made for him that day (Even though he kept bugging her about her ‘weird’ cooking each evening after school) whilst Ben and Joe looked at each other packed lunches and snatched out of the others box what they wanted. It was a common occurrence now, to be honest, they had been doing it since snack time in elementary and they wouldn’t stop now in middle school 

“Why can’t boys were certain things?” He grumbled to Gwilym as the boy took out his ham and cheese sandwich and started to nibble on it as he thought about the smallest boy’s questions 

“I don’t know, guess we just aren’t allowed to” Gwilym shrugged, not really knowing himself 

“But we are middle schoolers now, we should now” He shook his head and started to eat, taking a pause mid way to take the passed-over Lay he was given from Joe. He wasn’t sure if the packet of Lays was originally from Ben or his own lunch, but he didn’t bother asking. 

“What did you say earlier?” Joe said before hitting Ben for slurping on his chocolate milkshake (definitely not from Joe) too loud for the gingers liking, making him cough and Gwilym laugh at him as he spat his drink out 

Rami grinned, turning his attention back to Joe as he acted as if nothing happened “I said to Gwil early, why aren’t we allowed to wear certain things” He shrugged at his own question and went back to eating 

“Yeah.. I don’t know why, to be honest” Joe shrugged also, and also going back to his lunch 

“Because imagine a boy in a skirt” Ben said once he stopped coughing “My dad said that’s just weird, saw it on the tv once” Ben coughed once again and recovered from his attack, pushing Joe gently on the arm as he grabbed his drink and drink carefully and warily to stop the ginger from attacking again 

“Oh yeah, that is a bit weird” Gwilym said as he looked off to the sky in thought

Rami didn’t see why the thought was weird. It was a boy, in a skirt. So? 

“So?” He said as he tried to find the ‘gross’ side to a boy in a skirt 

“‘So?’, like it’s not weird” Ben said with a snicker, shaking his head “My dad went on a rant about how wrong it is.. oh what was that word he used..” Ben snapped in fingers in thought, then snapping one last time with pointy fingers “Faggot!” 

“Mr Hardy!” One of the dinner ladies gasped, and everyone turned to look at the blond, who look confused between them all 

“What?” He asked innocently, all four boys on the table actually shocked at the ladies reaction to the word. What does it even mean? And why was it so bad? Ben looked between the three of them, who just shrugged or gave ‘I don’t know either, man’ looks to him 

“The principals office, now!” He woman practically dragged him by the shoulder sleeve, and the others were standing up and following in an instant 

That was how they wound up in their first detention, all four of them. Rami still didn’t think any of them deserved it, they were just having a conversation. And it was just a word... right? 

When they hit 14, and realised, they all called each other on their phones for their group chat 

“Holy shit-“ 

“You’ve found out too-“ 

“I said that?!” 

“Ben I didn’t know you were so homophobic!” 

“I’m not, Joe, and you know that!!” 

“Okay okay, I know your not, I’m sorry” 

“But Bennie..” 

“Yeah Ram’s.. I know” 

“That’s fucked” 

“Amen Gwilym!” 

“Just know that if any of us were.. y’know... the word they said in health class, I wouldn’t mind it” 

“Me neither” 

“Yeah definitely, me neither” 

Rami was the last to respond “Yeah I agree, I wouldn’t think that, I disagree” 

Joe and Rami had the closest music tastes. They all loved Queen, because who didn’t, but both Joe and Rami’s favourite album was Night At The Opera. Of course they had different favourite songs from the album (Rami’s was good company, Joe’s was Seaside Rendezvous, two great songs on their own) but they both liked the album itself, so when Rami got it for his and Sami’s 15th birthday as a record along with his record player, he asked Joe around first. Then Gwilym, to show him his new art kit, and Ben to show off his new car (On different days, and he had family coming over and his parents and older sister didn’t need four 15 year olds around the house screaming and yelling. Oh Sami? Ahh, Sami and him were the same age, he could suffer. 

They kept the album on in the background as Rami showed Joe his paint kit and other stuff, along with the toy car obviously 

“Oh, and my mama and papa got me this dinosaur-“ Rami started as stood and reached for behind his tucked in, open, curtains and pulled out a dinosaur figure that was almost the same size of Rami. He pulled it up and sat it on the floor, then pressed the button on the back of its head and it started to make noises and the eyes glowed 

Joe, who had been sitting on the bed looking over the case for the record, looked over and grinned, jumping down off the bed and towards the dinosaur 

“Whoaaa” He grinned and looked it over. Sure, they might be ‘too old for toys’ but the two of them were giant geeks for dinosaurs, and honestly didn’t care what anyone thought. The only people they really ever talked to was Ben and Gwilym, and those two wouldn’t judge them for their interests so why should they stop? 

“It kinda matches your blue one” Rami grinned as Joe picked it up to examine it closer

“Yeah but this one moves!” Joe grinned and started to move the arms “This one is way cooler, and it’s a lot bigger” He looked over at Rami with a smug grin “No it’s not bigger, just looks giant next to you” He shrugged and Rami scoffed and whacked him gently on the arm 

“Asshole” He mumbles fondly, Joe laughing and putting the dinosaur back down, then both of them sitting on the bed so they were facing each other with crossed legs 

“Did you like my gift?” Joe asked as Rami reached under his bed pillow and pulled out a packet of Nerds, some Peanut Butter Cups and those strawberry laces but these were the sour kind “Whoa where did you get all this?!” He grinned as he cupped his hand for Rami to poor some nerds into them 

Rami grinned and complied, opening the packet “Sami’s room, and yeah! I love it! Thank you” He grinned and poured some in his hands 

“You stole these from Sami?!” Joe barked out a laugh, throwing his head back and almost dropping his Nerds onto the bed 

“Shhh!” Rami put his hand over Joe’s loud mouth, grinning slightly even through his annoyance “He’s gonna hear!” 

Joe just kept laughing, licking Rami’s hand to get the other teen to pull away. He did, with a gangly cry of disapproval as he wiped his hand over his shirts side 

“I bet-“ Joe wheezed “I bet he already knows! You can’t be sneaky for shit! Your so clumsy” he laughed out, almost crying at the memories of Rami falling on nothing during their Gym class or just walking home 

“Oh shut up!” He pushed at Joe’s face gently, the ginger trying to pull his head back as he started to slowly calm his cackles 

“Okay-“ he coughed gently “Okay I’m done, I promise” He downed the Nerds with a grin “You are clumsy though” 

Rami chuckled and shrugged “Let it be known that one day, I will probably fall from a play so high that I almost die or something like that” 

Joe shrugged “Maybe, hopefully not. I can’t have you dead, I can’t want to live my life dealing with Gwilym and Ben without you” He grabbed onto Rami’s shoulders and started to shake them as he grinned “You can’t leave meeeee!” He laughed as he spoke so over dramatically 

“Stop it, Joey! I’m gonna get head rush!” He tried to push Joe back, but the ginger was a lot taller and a lot stronger as he pushed him back all the way so Joe was on top of Rami as Rami looked up at him, his head now on the pillow 

It was like everything stopped. Time coming to a slow just for them. Joe looked deep into Rami’s eyes, Rami looking straight back. Their breathing was heavy, they were so close. Joe glanced down at the smaller boys and lips, and he hadn’t wanted to kiss anyone more. He hadn’t wanted to kiss Rami like he wanted to kiss Jennifer Greenwood at the school disco just before Gwilyms birthday. No, he didn’t feel like that towards Rami. He felt more. 

He wasn’t sure who leases down or up first, but soon enough they were kissing, it was slow, and barely any movement, but Joe loved it. He wrapped his hands around Rami’s smaller ones, bringing their joined hands up to the side of the smallest’s head and they kept kissing. 

It was amazing, his first kiss with a boy. And that boy was also his best friend, who he trusted everything with since before they could talk properly. Joe didn’t know why they were kissing though, people in the movies kissed in the rain together, they kissed at their fancy date at a fancy restaurant. This wasn’t fancy, it was Rami’s bedroom, on Rami’s black and white-specked bed sheets. With a moving dinosaur on the floor and candy surrounding them. No petals, no fancy candles. 

Rami. There was Rami everywhere. But the boy himself was under him. 

They pulled away after a while of just kissing, staying close as they caught their breath. Joe sneakily checked to see if the door was closed and thank fuck that it was. 

“You-..” What do you say after you kiss your best friend for more that five seconds? “Are you.. okay?” 

Rami nodded, keeping his eyes caught on Joe’s “I’m-.. I’m okay” They didn’t move, Joe was still on top of Rami, holding hands together and on his bed. On Rami’s bed. 

“Do you wanna..” Joe coughed awkwardly, because they weren’t moving and shouldn’t they be moving? “Talk.. a-about it?” 

Rami looked away, not being able to look down if he wanted to see Joe’s body laying on top of his, which wouldn’t help “N-no.. not really” 

Joe smiled softly and nodded, letting go and sitting up again “That’s okay, we don’t have too” 

Rami laid there contently, giving an appreciate nod to Joe, who just smiled back 

They didn’t talk about it, but if they started to kiss each other platonically on the head or cheek or chin, the other two boys didn’t bother calling them out on it. 

They stayed true to their phone call they made years ago.


End file.
